Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
There have been numerous and varied games including card games devised which simulate real life sporting events as a form of entertainment. A few examples of these games include football, baseball and hockey.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,322,954 issued to Rosenfeld; U.S. Pat. No. 1,404,599 issued to Glenn; U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,261 issued to Whaley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,308 issued to Reagan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,617 issued to Sanon; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,031, 5,056,794 and, 5,163,688 all 3 of which were issued to Simms. Of these patents, only those issued to Simms relate to wrestling. However, there are improvements to the game of Simms that increase competition and entertainment to those interested in the sport. There is a need for a competitive card game that simulates the sport of wrestling with the finer points of the folkstyle rules.
The present invention is directed to a card game that simulates the competition of a xe2x80x9cFolkstyle rulesxe2x80x9d wrestling match.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a card game that simulates the action of a folkstyle wrestling match that is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and simple and efficient to use.
It is another object to provide a card game that; through the use of images and colors will illustrate the progression of moves, counter moves and scores where as allowed by the position of the wrestlers and the rules of the sport.
Two players can compete by playing against each other with the winner being determined by: pinning your opponent; getting rid of all cards in your hand; or by scoring more points than your opponent.
Three or more players can compete by playing as teams thereby winning by: pinning your opponent; getting rid of all cards in your hand; or by keeping score individually by a weight class as in a dual, triangular or quadrangular match. The match ends when all cards are used or no more cards can be played. Optionally the game can be played using three-two minute periods. The score at the end of the third period or a one-minute overtime determines the winner of that weight class.
Additionally the game can be played with players going through all of the interscholastic weight classes from one hundred to three pounds, through two hundred fifteen pounds to determine an over all winner in extended play.
The cards are color coded and marked with images of the position in order to speed the learning of the moves (or cards to be played) that can be made depending on the players current position and according to the rules of folkstyle wrestling. A brief description of the cards is:
Top cards are used when going for a pin.
Bottom cards are used for reversals or escapes.
Neutral cards are used for takedowns or pins.
Blood time cards are used for a time out.
Bonus cards are used anytime, free choice for top, bottom, or neutral.
The game is played by shuffling the deck and distributing five cards to each player with the remainder of the cards being excess. The game starts with both wrestlers in the neutral position.
To begin the game, the first player must play a neutral (black) card which is a takedown card. Player 2 (opponent) must play either a counter (orange) which keeps both players in the neutral position, or a green card (bottom) because they have been taken down to the mat and are in the bottom position. Counter (orange) cards can only be played after a neutral (black) card has been played.
Once on the bottom, you can only play another bottom (green) or bonus/choice (purple) card or a blood time (red) card. Bonus (purple) and blood time (red) cards can be played any time except the start of the game when a Neutral position card must be played. If the bottom card says reversal, another bottom (green), bonus (purple) or blood time (red) card must be played by the next player. If the bottom card (green) says offensive or defensive position, the next player must play a top (blue), bonus (purple) or blood time (red) card, because there is no change of position. When in the bottom (green) position and you play another bottom (green) card that says escape, the next player must play a neutral (black) card.
When you are on the top position, you can only play another top (blue), or a bonus (purple) or blood time (red) card.
If a player does not have the correct position or color card to play, they must draw a card from the top of the deck and must forfeit that turn. The next player must play an appropriate card for the position he is in, top, bottom, or neutral. A bonus or blood time card may also be played, because they can be played at any time. If a player plays a blood time (red) card, his opponent loses a turn and the player who played the blood time card (red) must play again. If a player plays a bonus/choice card (purple) he can choose top, bottom, or neutral position.
There are six pin cards: One from the neutral position, one from the bottom position, and four from the top position.
The player that places the pin card is automatically the winner.
There are four ways to win the game:
1. Be the first player to play all the cards in your hand.
2. Play a xe2x80x9cpinxe2x80x9d card.
3. Keep score as in an individual match by weight class. The match ends when all the cards in the draw pile are used or no more cards can be played. You can also play a suggested time limit. Applicant suggests a maximum time limit of five minutes.
4. Score all individual matches as in #3 above, and go through all interscholastic weight classes from 103 pounds through 215 pounds to determine a winner.
All scoring for cards that require scoring are printed on them.
To continue play; the winning player and all other players will draw enough cards to make five cards in their hands. The person to the left of the winner (if more than two playing the game) begins the next game. If you play by weight classes, after each weight class all players should begin by having five cards in their hand.
With the above and other objects in view, the present invention consists of the combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawing and more particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that changes may be made in the form, size, proportions and minor details of construction without departing from the spirit or sacrificing any of the advantages of the invention.